This invention relates to a pendant for personal ornaments generally and more particularly to a pendant with an alarm built in.
It often happens that a woman on her way home at night on a deserted street is violated or robbed of her money and goods. It will thus be advisable for a woman to put a whistle, a buzzer or the like in her handbag and to carry such bag with her as a measure of self-defense. These known self-defense devices, however, will not always meet the sudden need of use of the devices in case of emergency as they are in a bag and cannot be taken out therefrom immediately. Apparently, a woman in an emergency situation is in great fear and not under the calm or self-composed condition to take out the devices from her bag at her will. Much time will inevitably be involved.